Ignored Soul Mates
by ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: souls that their physical form dies then they soul breaks into pieces and scattered and they find more parts to compete themselves. Also, they are drawn to one another, becoming friends, but the bigger parts are destined to be more and called "soul mates". When this pair of soul mates find each other everyone knows it is true. But what people think can change a person.


When a soul's physical form dies then the soul is broken into pieces that vary in size. Every soul is made up the same amount of soul but some parts are more of one soul than another. Some are use right away while others are left for some time to find more souls to complete it. But every shard of a soul are drawn to each other so then they eventually find one another. The larger parts of the soul become friends and the 2 parts that have the most of the soul will become very best friends and are called "soul mates".

This particular soul broke into two major parts with some smaller pieces. The larger of the two souls found the rest to make it a whole new soul and found a beautiful baby boy right before the month of February began and was named Philip Lester and he lived his life happily. When he was age four the other large part of the broken soul had found the needed souls so in the middle of June, this soul was bound to a cheerful baby boy who was dubbed the name Daniel Howell. These two boys lived their lives happily and unknowing of the other. That was true until the internet brought them together.

Philip became a famous home movie maker and posted them on a website that Daniel had just found out about. Daniel became a stalker to Philip and contacted him many times. Philip didn't mind his stalker and since he inspired Daniel to make the same types of videos he made, they decided to make collaborations and became friends. Then the friends became Best friends and they went on so many adventures together. Then they moved in together and they spent the rest of their lives. That is what it looked like for they outside, but that wasn't the whole story.

When they became best friends it started that way but it wasn't that long. When the 2 larger parts of a soul find each other they tend to be close and love each other forever. Basically they mostly get married and stuff like that. But this pair was sadly different.

"They won't accept it!" Phil said.

"They would! They have accepted everything we have done together. Why would you think they wouldn't this time?" dan replied

"Because it is not normal!" phil said sheepishly. "People only think of it as a girl and a guy, nothing other than. People are grossed out by it! If they viewers are okay with it what about the parents? We could lose so much by just one video."

Dan took a breathe. "I understand and I have had the same concerns. What if they don't care? Half of them will be like 'finally! Took you long enough.' and everyone will be relieved. It is what they want."

"No, I won't you saw what happened in 2012. You were affected and I saw your pain and I don't want you to go through that again. I just won't let it!" phil said and leaned in and hugged dan.

"Okay. I guess it can wait." dan said, hugging him back and kissed him on the top of the head.

Many times a conversation would happen like that. Dan would say they should do it then phil would worry too much and dan would cave. But then this conversation happened:

"I don't want to do this anymore!" Phil said.

"What are you talking about?" dan said.

"This! Us! I hate having to hide this!"

"Then we could tell them. We wouldn't have to hid it!"

"NO. We will not tell them, ever! We have too much that we would lose!"

"We have loyal phans that would stay. We won't go that far."

"But what if we do! I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Yes. you have stated that. Then what are you proposing."

"To not hide anything" phil said quietly.

"Then how will we tell-"

"No, I mean get rid of it."

"What?"

"Be just friends. You can't hide anything if you don't have it." a silence fell over them.

Dan said quietly."okay. I won't force you to do anything." he paused. "We will still be friends and live together, right?"

"yes! Of course! Just we don't share beds, or clothes."

"okay."

These soul mates never finished as more than mates.

I remember a time where to get subscribers you had to act gay. Phil thought to himself late one night. Ha. We once pretended. but now we can't pretend. What if we didn't pretend? Would this just happen still or would we still just be friends. What if we just told them? No, they would accept it. But they have talked about it before. No, they wouldn't accept it. Maybe if we gave hints? No they would catch on quickly and it wouldn't be hidden long.

Everyone knew they already were soul mates but never got confirmation and sadly, they never will.

"there is one last thing I wish we could have done." the 93 year old soul Daniel said breathing so slowly it might as well not been there. he was lying on the hospital bed.

"what is it? " Phil asked. Grabbing his hand.

"loved one another without hiding it."

Phil looked down. Remembering everything they had done, haunted by what they could have been. "yay." he said under his breath, just enough to hear.

"phil. I wish we could have loved."

Phil was silent. And heard one big breathe from dan and said. "me too." the moment before dan's scattered to make other souls. And phil was left without his soul mate but with regret. And that was the story of two soul mates that never happened.


End file.
